That was a opps
by stickytofu
Summary: really kairi i didn't mean it. yuri&yoai, KN a hint of SR


Silent…………..

At this very moment, kairi was in complete lose of control over herself, all the thoughts were rushing away, all the denials, logic, and emptiness, with the world along with them. Every cell in her body was focus on one place; every inch of her body was tripling. Their lips were touching, she knows it, yet she couldn't bring herself the thought of it. "I can't…" desperately, kairi tried to regain her control, yet felled completely. She could feel her whole heart was milting, the passion she had lock away ever sense their first faithful meeting is taking the hold of her.

Her knees are getting weak, she start s to fall, feel her back was hitting the ground, and bring the other person along. She is on top of her now; she can feel her hot breath, the other person's lips were moving slowly down to kairi's neck, hands toying on her chest knowing exactly where to touch, to make kairi wanting. "I… I …." With no power to think what's so ever, kairi finding herself giving up. A moan of pressure escaped her mouth. this is going to be it. She, kairi is going to lose her innocents right here and now.

Eyes closed, she could hear a weak, frustrated murmur: "I have to… I have to! STOP!" feel the warmth on her top were slipping away, kairi forcefully opens her eyes, annoyed. Why did she stop! Kairi thought angrily, and then the reality came back to her almost in the instant. The fire within her was gone as the guilty sprite her mind.

Look up, she finds her own sky-blue eyes were locked on the ice-blue ones, those wanting and panicking eyes. She is so adorable, kairi knows it, She could feel the fire inside of her is taking control again, breath harshly, kairi open her mouth tries to say something, anything, nothing come out .

"Kairi…" Kairi could sense the panic in the other girl's voice "I…" The blonde tries to say something, surprised, she feel her words were cutting of by the simply touch of the other girl.

Kairi take a hold of Namine's hand, chase it's feature tenderly, squeeze it a little while give the blonde the most sincere smile she could manage. She doesn't mind, and she wants her to know that. Namine, being the sensitive girl she is, understood kairi's massage perfectly, still couldn't believe what had got over her just 2 minutes ago. She stares at the girl in her dreams, there wasn't any rejection, anger as she originally imagined.

"I didn't mean it." Namine finds herself talking, "I have no idea what happened to me." Of cause she does, she knows exactly what happened, kairi was so irresistible. "You were…… and I find myself drawn to you." Namine states, trying to sound convenient, "you looked so cute_, and hot, adorable with your doggy pouting, I feel my heart follows your every move, God, how much I wish you were mine_." She couldn't bring herself to say the rest. She isn't going to take a chance and make an idiot out of herself, not when she is in front of her.

Kairi grinned, couldn't hide the blush and happiness from displaying like a museum

Art on her face.

"I know you and Sora have a thing for each other, and I'm so sorry that… I just want you to know I really don't mean to scare you like that, Imeangodireallylikeyoubutiknowyoudon'tfeelthesamewaygodi'msostupidican'tbelieveijustkissedyoulikethatandiwasontopofyou." Namine's run on sentence was way off normal people's standard, kairi find herself lost completely after a while.

"And… and…" Namine continued, oblivious that Kairi wasn't pay attention at. When she finally finishes her "I'm an idiot" speech, and finds herself inches apart from kairi, she was stunned. God, I can't believe it's happening, Namine finds it's very hard to think when a goddess like kairi and her are in an awkward situation like this. She is getting closer, her breath were toying with Namine's lips, she closed her eyes waiting, kairi is going to give her the thing she had been wanting sense their first meeting.

"Hey, Namine this is Sora, is kairi with you?" Kairi hears the familiar voice outside of the room. "You know you shouldn't… …" Sora walks in with his usual cheese smile, it wipes off when he saw what's in the room.

-------------------------------

It's been 2 weeks after the fateful event Sora had viewed. Now, he is sitting on a chair with a big bottle of lemonade in hand, signed deeply, shakes his head, signed again.

Riku, who is sitting on the ground next to him, had watched the whole thing. How he wish… How he hope…

"Sora, snap out of it." Riku shakes his best friends should, tone full of concern

"How?" it wasn't a frustrated voice, nor was it hateful, it's just a weak, broken sign. Riku frowned; Sora never acted like that, not even when he was noted that he might have to sacrifice himself to save the world. "What should I do?" Sora whispered to the air in front of him. Eyes turns to Riku, wishing his dear friend can help him. Riku stunned, never had he see such desperation from the younger boy, never did he feel anything worse than what's happening now. "Sora, kairi is happy, she is really happy." Riku find himself saying. "Yeah… I know" A broken voice.

"Is Sora ok?" Kairi asked with guilt, "I wish I can help to get him back on his feet."

They are now in Namine's room. Riku had come over here in the regard of Sora. He had been thinking what to say, what to do, yet everything fall apart when he saw those two girls. He knew they are perfect with each other everyone can tell how much they are in love with the other.

"He is really broken down; I have never seen him so upset." Confusion was hidden in riku's voice. Sora… Sora… riku find himself thinking. "You are in love with him aren't you?" Riku hears someone saying. "Yeah…" riku murmured without thinking, suddenly the words hitting his head, look up, he sees kairi smiled warmly at him. She knows… Riku find himself thinking. Namine who was sending away by kairi's massage comes out of the kitchen with 3 cups of coco. After give each of them one, she picks a sit next to kairi and lay her head down on her shoulder. "Tell him." It wasn't a suggestion, from the tone of kairi; riku knows it's more like an order. Stand up, riku redress himself and whispered goodbye to kairi who winked at him.

"Is everything going to be ok?" Kairi hear a sleepy voice next to her ear, "I think so." Kairi whispered, "I really think so."


End file.
